


Don't Cry Sister

by Settiai



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Embedded Video, Family, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] It'll be alright in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/gifts).



> Premiered as part of Festivids 2012.

**Title:** Don't Cry Sister  
**Music:** "Don't Cry Sister," by Eric Clapton and J.J. Cale  
**Source:** _Lilo & Stitch_  
**Duration/Format:** 1:12, (Xvid, Stream)  
**Summary:** "It'll be alright in the morning."

**Links:** [15.7MB Xvid (zipped)](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/l&s-sister.zip) | [Streaming @ Youtube](http://youtu.be/TZiVAOqHWRY) | [Tumblr](http://settiai.tumblr.com/post/42114835881/itll-be-alright-in-the-morning-festivids)


End file.
